but you didn't
by Lxi
Summary: sometimes you forget things or do things wrong you know you have to be punished but they don't... Takari. R


Okay this is a poem fiction. Anyway the poem is from inspiration of but you didn't by Merril Glass it is such a sad poem. (By the way it isn't the actual poem just an inspiration. Some of the verses are from the poem though!)  
  
I don't own the poem, I don't own digimon  
  
Enjoy! please Read and Review.  
  
But you didn't  
  
Remember the time you told me that you loved me and I didn't answer you were hurt  
  
I thought you hated me…  
  
But you didn't.   
  
Kari sighed, TK smiled but the smile soon faded, Kari sighed again. His eyes didn't show it but he seemed hurt, "I'm sorry TK I just can't say…" TK's eyes brightened up again the look that never left him since he was eight. "Don't worry Kari, at least I told you that I love you and you know that is enough for me." Kari sighed again she felt guilty, but she couldn't tell him that she loved him not yet. With all the bad luck she has had from all the boys that she had in contact with, she didn't want her and TK's friendship to go down the same path. She felt to close to him to lose him like that. TK smiled again, it made her feel even more guilty, "well Kari, lets go watch a movie." Kari smiled a little, TK always knew what to say and help and support her, whenever she felt down. "Okay." Kari smiled.  
  
~  
  
The phone rang, Kari picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kari asked,  
  
"Oh hey Kari so… how did it go?"  
  
"Hi Yolei. What do you mean?"  
  
"How did you and TK go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yolei sighed, "don't tell me TK put it off again."  
  
"WHAT?" Kari was getting more and more confused,  
  
"Did TK display any feelings at all to you?"  
  
"Oh…" Kari remembering about that scene. "Yeah" she said a little down hearted,  
  
Yolei screamed with Joy. "So what happened?"  
  
Kari sighed with sadness, "he told me that he loved me, and…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I couldn't say that I loved him back…"  
  
Yolei immediately stopped her enthusiasm, "Kari!" she whined, "I know you love him why didn't you…" Kari broke down and cried.  
  
"I do love him, I didn't because I was afraid, afraid of what might happen if we do become a couple."  
  
"Kari trust me he absolutely adores you! Why should he hurt the one person he truly loves."  
  
Kari stopped crying and listened to Yolei's words of wisdom. "Kari I love to have someone love that much. But your are going to lose him if you keep your feelings at bay, he can't always keep loving you without someone loving him back."  
  
Kari nodded firmly, "Yeah okay I will tell him."  
  
Yolei squealed with absolute delight, "great!"  
  
~  
  
Kari walked up to TK as he sat there underneath a tree, he looked dejected and sad. Kari smiled as she stood in front of him, he looked up, "I knew that you'd be here." Kari sat down beside him, "TK I'd like to tell you something." He looked at here with his sea blue eyes that made her heart melt. "TK… you know how you told me earlier about that well you love me." TK sighed a little, "yeah" "well I'd like to tell you that I love you too… I know it took a while but after consideration and counselling I knew that I loved you." TK mouth cracked with a smile, "really?" Kari nodded. They slowly stopped smiling and just stared at each other then he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers.  
  
Remember the times I'd flirt with other boys just to make you jealous and were?  
  
I'd thought you'd drop me…  
  
But you didn't  
  
Kari smiled, the boy rested his muscular arm across the locker blocking the view and herself from walking any further. He smiled seductively, "so…" he said, she giggled. She wished TK was this romantic, maybe just maybe this will show him. "Yeah" she said fluttering her eyelashes, he smiled a little more confidently. "Would you like to go out on a date?" Kari giggled. "Come on Kari." TK who was right beside her pulled her away from the boy and hastily walked away from him. "TK" she said a little annoyed, trying her hardest to loosen his grip form her, after a few five minutes TK let go. "TK what was that for?" "That was what for?" "Dragging me away." TK sighed, "I'm sorry Kari, you can do whatever you want I almost forgot that we were a couple which took place a few days ago." Kari sighed in frustration, but she couldn't say anything in her defence he was right during the whole five days that Kari had been officially with TK, all she did was flirt with other boys just to make him seethe with envy. Even Davis like it how she did that, although he had stopped liking her he was more over protective and angry how she was treating TK who he also made up and became best buddy's with. Kari sighed; she didn't even know why she flirted with all those boys. Well she just loved to use her beauty and popularity in that kind of way. But she loved TK too… she was frustrating, after all she had done to TK through the past, and now this. She knew it she could feel it coming… "Kari," Kari looked up to TK's face she started to get a little teary eyed, "I think it is for the best that we don't go to the movies tomorrow." Kari stood in shock, "TK aren't you going to dump me?" he smiled a little. "Not unless you really want me to I love you too much. Do you?" Kari shock her head immediately, she knew that she couldn't survive with TK hating her, she loved him. "I love you too," she said smiling sweetly and kissed him on the lips. "I promise that I won't ever flirt with anyone else again." TK shrugged, "it's your life I know I shouldn't invade." Kari smiled, typical TK to always think it was his fault everything but that was the way his brought up. "You are apart of my life TK." TK smiled with happiness shown through his Sapphire blue eyes, she loved him more than anything.  
  
Remember the time that I ruined your birthday  
  
I thought you'd kill me…  
  
But you didn't  
  
Kari groaned Tai had just woke her up, "Kari get up we are going to be late how come you slept in this time it's not like you." Kari groaned with a hand to her head, "a party." Was all she said, "my head hurts." Tai sighed, "you're never that immature Kari what's happened to you?" Kari groaned again, "I don't know… sleep." "No way your not going back to bed come on get up we are going to be late." "Late for what?" Kari asked now fully well almost fully awake. She yawned "late for what?" "TK's 18th birthday Kari!" Tai said a matter of factly. Kari panicked, "oh my god." She screamed, "you're kidding!" Tai sighed, "what did you do this time probably forgot his birthday." Kari screamed, "exactly Tai what the hell do I do?" "Kari you've been going out with TK for months been his best friend since the age of eight now why can't you remember his birthday." Kari ignored him and panicked, "Tai we have to go to the shops." "No can do Kari…" "why the hell not?" "Because it is past six at night and the shops are closed." Kari yelled in frustration, "was I out for that long?" Tai nodded. "Come on Kari it isn't going to be that bad." "NOT BAD TK IS GOING TO KILL ME! I FORGOT ABOUT HIS BIRTHDAY!" Tai sighed, "we have to go around seven so get dressed." Tai said looking at his watch, Kari screamed, "I'm not going I'll just ruin it I mean I forgot what could be worse." "You not turning up that is." Kari sighed, "oh okay then, I'll get changed then will go."  
  
~  
  
Matt opened the door, "now where the hell were you two?" Kari sighed, "we missed the wrong turning." Tai lied, Matt let them in. "hey Kari." Yolei smiled, "hi." Was all she said she couldn't face TK she knew that he'd be hurt by it, her head pounded even more. She rested on the couch when everyone was around the table, a few of them came down and talked to her but left for more food or drink leaving her alone trying her hardest to stop the pain of her head. "Kari?" it was TK, "oh hey TK" Kari smiled a little sheepishly, she started to cry, "I'm sorry TK." she said flinging her arms around his neck, "for what?" he asked confused by her display of emotion, "for forgetting about your birthday." TK smiled as she broke off looking like a rejected piece of junk, he cupped his hand under her chin making her look into her big blue eyes, "I'm just glad that you're here." Tai stood in front of Kari in a shadow and behind TK giving her the thumbs up. She smiled embarrassed, "TK you are so sweet I love you." "And I love you too." They kissed yet again, longer than ever. "Hey you guys do you know the meaning of air?" Davis shouted out to the two lovebirds, the group laughed they broke off blushing madly.  
  
~  
  
Kari stared in shock the news had just blared out about the twin towers being smashed into oblivion, She started to cry. She didn't know exactly why, sure she was sad about the deaths and stuff like that. But there seemed to be another reason her heart knew but her mind seemed unaware of it. Her heart ripped in two when they played back the scene, she broke down and cried. Tai dumped himself beside her, "Kari what's up?" she pointed immediately to the TV screened he watched it his eyes grew bigger, "Oh that was horrible," he said switching it off once the segment about it was over. He didn't cry though, it was typical of Tai to never to cry in times of crisis he had to keep strong for the group. Although Kari had heard form the original digidestined that he had broken down and cried when he couldn't save Sora. Tai held Kari close; TK had left her for America with his mum for a while, just for a little holiday. Then it hit Kari, "oh my god TK is in America!" she screamed and dashed to the phone, and started to dial his mobile phone number. "I'm sorry your call has not been connected, please check the number and try again." It said, "the telephones not working." She screamed in despair, Tai walked over to her. "Hey lets go to Matt's House and see if he knows if TK's safe?"  
  
~  
  
Matt was the same distress as Kari, "I hope they are okay." He said ruffling his hair in frustration, it was the first time ever that Kari had seen his hair in such a messy state. Tai angrily threw the portable phone on the ground, "god Damn!" Kari started to cry, "what if…" "Kari don't cry," Tai had immediately jumped to her side to comfort her, "I'm sure TK is fine!" "Yeah" Matt said confidently to stop Kari from bursting out in tears.  
  
~ End of flash back- present day ~  
  
Kari screamed out in distress, "TK… he's gone hasn't he?" she told the group who was approaching her, the sadly nodded. She screamed again, "NO… TK can't be gone, I never ever…" she broke down in a fit of sobs, Sora and Yolei immediately comforted her. But she shrugged them off, "I never ever asked for his forgiveness… and I wanted him to know…" she cried not finishing off her sentence, Sora sighed and helped her up, "Kari cry, I'll always be here for you." Kari leaned on Yolei shoulder soaking her sweater, "Yolei, I just can't be… I don't believe it." She said through her sobs, Yolei placed her hand on her head, "Kari…TK…" was all she said before stopping. "Yolei I was meant to tell him, about all the stuff that happened in Odaiba while he was gone, I promised him." She started to cry even more, Tai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kari, TK won't forget about that, so remember that you do tell him all the things that happen in Odaiba. He'll be waiting in heaven."  
  
There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,  
  
To keep me happy, to love me, and there are  
  
So many things I want to tell  
  
You when you returned from  
  
America…  
  
But you didn't  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* sigh * wasn't that a lovely story I particularly like the poem, it is actually about a guy who went to Vietnam, and his wife or girlfriend was remembering stuff. It was such a sad poem I loved it. So sorry I'm not so good with Angst, it's too hard for me.  
  
Any ways Review please! 


End file.
